A Little Monster In Us All
by lil noir neko
Summary: I like to believe we all have a little bit of monster inside us all, some more so than others the trick is trying to control the dark urges within us but for some it's not so easy. ONESHOT


A Little Monster In Us All

Summary: I like to believe we all have a little bit of monster inside us all, some more so than others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery Marathon does. If you have not read "War" you might not understand what is going on. This story follows the aftermath of it.

It was supposed to be a routine mission to recapture the phantom werewolf that managed to escape the centre cage. No one was sure how it had happened, why it had happened or who had helped it to happen but because of that Martin, Diana, Java and Marvin were on the hunt for the thing that had once turned Martin into a minion for it. It troubled Diana to see Martin feel so out of place and afraid to tell anyone about what was happening for fear of being locked up. He growled, something he did quite often these in the after math of Gatekeeper and Olivia taking control of the centre. The blonde refused to talk to anyone about what had happened in the room even if they all saw his body bloody and scarred. He was slowly working his way back to being optimistic but he kept more to himself then he used to and had notable behavior changes in certain situations. Diana couldn't help but be worried for her step brother.

They had been in the library, well most of them; Martin had locked himself in his room researching books on demon lore and what made them angry. Many of the books described the legends, their origins, the way they had to be killed or captured, how they worked but none so far seemed to help Martin and so he poured more of himself into them losing touch with those he cared about for a couple days of the week. Diana left the library early and brought him dinner when she heard him growl and throw something against the wall. It smashed and she could hear pieces of glass fall to the floor. She opened the door hesitantly and saw Martin moving to pick up the pieces and dispose of them. He didn't even hear her come in but as soon as he realized he stood up and looked at her, something in his eyes echoing pain that had never been there before.

A smile crept onto his face but didn't reach his eyes as he spotted the food in her hand. He took the tray from her and sat on the bed cluttered with books about demons from the days of the gods all the way to the middle ages. She smiled at his research but didn't know what to think of his recent obsession. The only sound that could be heard in the room was that of a watch alarm going off and both teens knew exactly what that meant. Martin located the portal and they met up with Marvin and Java on the life that would take them to M.O.M's office and receive their orders.

"So, nose still stuck in that book?" Marvin had been a lot more moody around Martin lately and the blonde noticed; it annoyed him that Marvin could be so annoying again just after a friendship had begun to develop. Having a demon sealed inside of you could ruin a friendship if Marvin's behavior was anything to go by. Martin didn't say anything and remained quiet, choosing not to fight a battle that didn't mean anything in the long run. A woman with blonde hair waved at Martin and smiled at him gently as he passed by. He had been seeing this woman for a while now, talking with her about what happened, or not talking as the case may be. He just smiled back as they shot up the lift and entered the pale woman's office.

"Phantom Werewolf has escaped and since Martin is the one who dealt with it the first and second time I'm assigning you as a team to locate it again. Its signature is still in the cage area so be careful and don't get scratched by it." The team nodded and left the room with Marvin sighing about doing a low rank mission. Martin ignored him as they all made their way to the cage area. They searched several different hall ways now and still no signs of the werewolf had shown up. Martin knew it would come out eventually; the werewolf's hatred for the blonde was pretty intense considering the circumstances surrounding its capture. The team heard the howling of the werewolf and followed their ears to the sound it was making. The howling was close by now, so close they could hear the footsteps and Marvin wanting to be a hero rushed in.

"Marvin wait!" Diana's voice rang out through the hall as the blue-eyed blonde ran off toward the sound. Martin rushed in after Java who moved to catch Marvin as he was thrown toward the wall. Java caught the teen just in time to find he had no scratches on him. Martin sighed with relief when Java nodded his way. Martin needed to think of something to make this werewolf become visible and he had to think of something fast. "Martin what if scrambled the electronic signal around here, not too much to open the cages but enough to cause some visibility?"

"Sounds good, you work on that." Diana hit him over the head and took the wrist his watch was on. Martin flinched at her touch and Diana noticed but she ignored it for now and quickly found the item needed. He snatched his hand away faster than she could blink and watched as she activated the device. The creature flickered into view and had Marvin and Java charging at it from the sides while Martin moved to the rear. Diana stood back and kept the device going so the boys could take this thing down soon but the werewolf was smart and noticed Diana. It moved so fast the boys or Diana didn't know what would hit them. Diana flew down the hall and hit the wall at the far end. Blood sprayed out of her lips as it charged at her again, her will and defiance keeping the device going. Marvin ran as fast as he could to get to her as did Java.

"Get to her quickly," Martin told them and threw an electric net over the creature, it's own energy being minimized but it kept the werewolf busy. Marvin stood in front of Diana with Java standing behind him. Martin's net gave just as the other two got to Diana who looked ready to pass out. Martin was thrown back as the net snapped and the werewolf charged at the two of them flinging them into opposite walls. Java bounced off and was dazed while Marvin took the impact of the wall with his left shoulder. He would have a nasty bruise but would be fine otherwise. The werewolf focused on Diana and that machine again and when to attack her.

Diana screamed, the beast leaning over her, it's mouth so close to her face she could taste the rancid breath coming from it's mouth; not the most pleasant thing in the world. It knocked the machine out of her hands and picked her by the arms and flung her again. She screamed a second time as she landed roughly on Martin who skidded down the hall. She was terrified and her body shook with the fear filling it. Martin helped her sit up as the werewolf tried to figure out how to destroy the infernal device keeping him visible. Marvin activated his own watch and took out the X-Rod and moved to attack. The werewolf defended itself and kicked Marvin away.

"Are you just going to stand there or help?" Marvin shouted from down the hall. Technically Martin was sitting, not standing, but that didn't matter. He hurried to his feet feeling that recognizable pain in his back. He ignored it and charged, his own X-Rod in hand as he tackled the werewolf to the ground. The skidded and Martin kicked it again and they skidded again, this time down another hall. They were alone now and Martin felt it, the need to destroy, to kill, to maim this creature that had hurt his friends, made his step-sister bleed and made him angry. The visibility wore off but Martin had a hold of it's fur and started to attack the thing like a beast. Chunks of fur were ripped out as Martin clawed and beat the werewolf with the X-Rod. It whimpered but Martin still kept going, wanting to hear it's cries of pain and anguish, lost in the guttural sounds as he growled himself. The werewolf stilled but Martin didn't stop, not until strong arms wrapped under his and lifted him from the now visible phantom werewolf. It looked terrible, its muzzle missing fur, its whole body missing patches here and there and blood coated it where the creature had been attacked.

It wasn't until Diana's terrified voice came into Martin's hearing that he calmed down. Java put Martin down and the blonde turned around to face the other three in worry. Diana was shaking like a leaf and Marvin was staring at Martin in shock. Java didn't look, just put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder in order to try and say that he was still his friend.

M.O.M and a clean up squad came and picked up the very injured werewolf to put back in its cage. The raven haired woman didn't speak but did stay behind when the clean up crew left. The teens and the caveman were silent and she knew something would have to give. Diana was still shaking and Marvin was looking more like he was angry than shocked by now.

"Diana…" Martin stepped closer but Marvin stood in front of her.

"Don't touch her!" Martin looked at her and she looked terrified.

"Diana I want to make sure your alright." Martin stepped closer again but Marvin pushed him away. "You're scared but you don't have to be anymore."

"Really?" The coldness in her voice echoed in his mind, "Am I safe now?"

"Yes, I-"

"You were crazy back there, like something in you wanted to-"

"No. I'm not like that _thing._" Martin's voice didn't quiver but he knew wasn't going to get near her for a while. Marvin sighed and turned the girl away leading her to the infirmary where they could get their injuries looked at. Martin watched them walk away and turned his back. "You should go too Java, okay?"

"Martin okay?" Java sounded worried.

"I'll be fine," he put a smile in his voice but didn't turn around. When he heard the mans steps fade away he faced M.O.M with some courage. "I'll take whatever punishment is given." The woman looked at him and shook her head, "No punishment?"

"No, I want you to see your councilor again this week. Actually _talk_ to her this time, things will get better." M.O.M opened a portal, "You should see the medic."

"I'm fine," Martin walked in disappeared. M.O.M had a feeling he would say that. She opened another and entered her office worry clouding her mind.

Martin could feel it and clawed at the shower wall as the stench of werewolf washed off his body. Once he was sure that it was gone he stepped out, dressed and made his way to the room and collapsed on the bed and curled into a ball. He didn't remember what had happened but he did remember the chunks of fur in his hand, under his nails and on his skin. He had no scratches visible so that was good. He really hadn't been that injured but he wasn't sure about the others. He picked up a book, opened it and lost himself in the pages not noticing the time that passed around him. By the time he put the book down the clock read 8 am Saturday. He sat up, stretched aching muscles and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he muttered and saw Diana holding the tray in slightly trembling hands.

"I brought you some food." She refused to set foot in his room.

"Just set it down, I'll grab it. I know you have studying to do and I don't want to take up your time." Diana nodded and left. He took the food, closed the door, locked it and dumped it in the trash. He curled up on his bed again and dug his nails into the arm of his flesh hating the look of fear on her face. He didn't speak, didn't move, didn't do anything but that until he fell into a restless slumber filled with nightmares the terrified look on Diana's face directed at him.


End file.
